Rich Kid
by SkyGem
Summary: Bovino Lambo was the resident Rich Kid at Namimori Elementary. And sometimes, it was far too easy to forget about the "kid" part in favour of the "rich" part.


Summary: Bovino Lambo was the resident Rich Kid at Namimori Elementary. And sometimes, it was far too easy to forget about the "kid" part in favour of the "rich" part.

SkyGem: Hello people of Earth! Anyone here who actually remembers the elusive SkyGem? I doubt it XD Better introduce myself again, just in case. Nice to meet you all (again)! I really do hope you enjoy this fic! It's not my first KHR fic (not by a longshot) but it is the first one in quite a while. I've been MIA for months now, but here's to hoping that I'm finally back. If I don't post anything tomorrow, I want you all (especially you, Em) to hound me for it, alright? Tough love. We need tough love if I'm ever going to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, I'll stop babbling and let you guys get on to the story. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

* * *

Miyasaki Yuriko had absolutely no idea what to do.

The source of her troubles was one young Bovino Lambo, the spoiled little problem child whose homeroom teacher from the previous year had personally sought Yuriko out, to warn her about him.

The little nine-year-old was supposedly from a very rich family, with older brothers who spoiled him rotten, and always took him overseas for vacation.

This spoiled little prince was currently staring stubbornly down at his lap, as he had been doing for the past ten minutes, since his detention had started.

Letting out a weary sigh, Yuriko got up from her seat, deciding she should at least _try_ to figure out just why he was being so difficult.

He had been caught passing notes in class earlier that day, and when Yuriko had asked him to read the note aloud to the class as punishment, he had adamantly refused, even upon threat of detention.

Walking over, Yuriko leaned against the desk in front of Lambo's, and crossed her arms, meeting the eyes of the child, who had looked up at her approach.

"Would you like to tell me just why that note is so incredibly private, you're willing to sit through a half hour detention for it?" asked Yuriko, her voice not unkind.

The child seemed to debate this for a moment, his lips pressing together into a thin line as he cast his gaze back down to his lap.

And then, after a few more moments of deliberation, miracle of miracles, the boy handed the worn out piece of paper to Yuriko, saying in a quiet voice, "It's okay if Miyasaki-sensei is the one reading it."

Yuriko's eyes widened, and she stared at the paper for a few moments, taken aback. It had deep creases all over, as if it had been folded and re-folded many a time.

Reaching out, she took the paper gently between two fingers and brought it closer to examine.

At the top of the page, in neat, flowing handwriting, were the words, "For when you're feeling all alone."

Yuriko's eyes widened as she realized suddenly just what she was holding, and she looked down at her student just in time to see him swipe a hand viciously across his face.

Scanning the letter quickly to confirm her suspicions, she quickly folded it back up without reading the rest, and handed it back to Bovino.

He took the letter without looking up, clutching it gently to his chest.

"Lambo-sama's...I mean _my_ older brothers and sister work in Italy," the child said in a wobbly voice, gnawing at his bottom lip. "I can only see them every few months, and whenever I do, they give me a stack of letters like these."

And here, Lambo looked up with a watery smile.

"Does it help?" asked Yuriko, feeling intrigued despite herself.

Lambo nodded.

"A lot."

The two sat in uninterrupted silence for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Why were you reading it in class?" Yuriko finally asked, and Lambo looked up. "Did something...happen?"

Lambo fidgeted for a few moments, before seemingly changing the topic.

"You know...in everyone's minds, I'm the spoiled rich kid," he said. "For summer break, I go to all these exotic places, like Italy and Greece and America. But do you want to know a secret?"

Yuriko didn't say anything in reply, but she did lean forward, intrigued.

Lambo was looking at her through serious eyes, through eyes that were much too old to belong in a face as young as his.

"I would give it _all_ up," he said, his voice just above a whisper, "If it meant I could be with my big siblings."

Yuriko drew away speechless, taken aback at the surety in this child's voice, in his face, in his demeanor.

"I was supposed to go to Italy for a few days next week, to see my brothers and sister, but some work came up," he said. Then, his lips pulled into a sneer, and he said, "But of course, if I were to say that in class, what would everyone think? Oh, look at the poor little rich kid. Can't go on his expensive vacation. What a pity!"

Yuriko had no idea how to respond to the bitterness in her student's voice - so young, and already, he'd lived a life more complex than those more than twice his age.

In the end though, it seemed that just listening had been enough, because Lambo offered her a shy smile.

"Thank you for listening, Miyasaki-sensei."

She smiled in return.

"It's no problem at all, Bovino-kun. And if you ever need to talk again, don't hesitate to come to me, alright? Even if I'm not your homeroom teacher anymore."

At this, Lambo's smile softened around the edges, and grew even wider than before.

"Thank you," he repeated.

Yuriko looked away, feeling almost embarrassed.

Gathering herself, she stood up, saying, "Well, it looks like your detention is up."

Lambo looked over at the clock, and confused expression on his face.

There were still ten minutes left.

"Go on," shooed Yuriko with a wink, "And don't let me catch you passing notes in class again, alright?"

Lambo snorted, amused, before taking off, with a, "Bye, sensei!" thrown over his shoulder.

After that day, the young Bovino was much easier to deal with, and Yuriko soon found herself as the subject of her co-workers' admiration, everyone wondering just how she'd managed to tame the problem child.

And she would just smile in response, preferring to keep that secret to herself.

By the end of the year, young Bovino Lambo somehow ended up becoming one of her favourite students, and she was there when, two years later, he graduated from Namimori Elementary at the top of his class.

He must have seen her too, because he came running up to her after the ceremony, giving her a hug and a hasty thanks.

Before Yuriko could inquire as to his hastiness however, they were interrupted.

"Lambo! We need to get going now, kid!"

Following the source of the voice, Yuriko saw a group of smartly dressed young men and a woman who seemed to be waiting for her former student.

Surprised, Yuriko looked down, and Lambo's beaming smile was enough to let her know that these people were exactly who she thought they were.

"I'm going home," he told her, smiling brightly, before letting go and backing away.

"For good."

* * *

SkyGem: The end! I hope you all enjoyed this, my wonderful readers. Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, yeah? That is, if you haven't all died from shock yet that I've updated two days in a row! Anyways, remember. If I don't post anything tomorrow, pm me and ask me what the hell I think I'm doing XD


End file.
